Murder On The Hogwarts Express
by SnakeNBake
Summary: Hermione just wanted to ride the train to Hogwarts and start her new job, but her past has come aboard and something even more sinister lurks in the wings. When someone is mysteriously murdered a mere ten minutes into her journey, Hermione and her friends race to find the culprit before the train reaches its destination. Rated M for future chapters.


Breath in.  
Breath out.

Count to ten, slowly.

One...Two...Three...Four...

Bugger it all; it's not working. Maybe a little bit of calming draught could calm her nervous stomach. Hermione reached inside her trusty purple handbag and produced a small vial of the potion in question. She uncorked the bottle and brought it to her lips, downing its contents promptly before being startled by a booming voice overhead alerting everyone that the train would be leaving the station in five minutes. Taking a deep breath, she decided to fish the new book she brought along for the journey from one of the various trunks she'd carried with her.

This was moving day, a day assigned for faculty who were new or hadn't taken up year-round residency at Hogwarts, to return before the new school term began. Her entire life up till this moment fit neatly into four trunks and one duffel bag, no shrinking spells required. Hermione wasn't sure if that was a testament to tidiness or her loneliness.

There was a time, years ago when she had a home filled with thousands of books, countless knick-knacks, and a mess making husband. But that was then, and this is now, and the number of books she possessed had significantly diminished over the years. No matter though, as the new Hogwarts Librarian she would soon be embraced by the comforting pages of her precious tomes once more. Hopefully, that will help get her through the current funk that ostensibly settled into her life with annoying persistence and an uncomfortable permanence.

"Granger?"

A smooth voice called out her name, and Hermione peered up from her book to see a polished Draco Malfoy, dressed sharply in a tailored shirt and perfectly pressed trousers, leaning against the open carriages door frame. Hermione gulped involuntarily; it'd been ten years since she'd last seen the wizard. The time had been far kinder to him then to her. Oh, she'd aged perfectly fine and was nothing to thumb your nose at, but you could see every one of her thirty-five years in the lines of her face and the heaviness of life's cruel burdens in her eyes. He, on the other hand, looked like he was closer to his late twenties, and judging by the noticeable bulk to his build, she'd wager he was still relatively fit beneath those expensive garments.

It really wasn't fair.

"Yes?" She finally answered, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I guess those rumors floating around last year were true. Headmistress finally talked you into joining the staff, eh?"

"Oh, um, yes. It's true. Madam Pince is retiring so I'll be taking her post." She was a tad nervous, and more than a little angry; last time she and Malfoy had a conversation she ended up sleeping with him and woke up ashamed and alone in some random posh hotel room accompanied by a nasty hangover.

"Granger the librarian, well that's an image I'm looking forward to." He said with a wink.

"I would've thought otherwise, giving our history." She countered, annoyed with his attempt at flirting, you can't sleep with someone, disappear before morning and expect a second chance because it's been ten years.

"What do you mean?" He looked genuinely puzzled, which infuriated Hermione more. That dirty rotten ferret didn't remember, did he?

"Spain, 2005, the Internation Ministry Gala you arsehole." She stood up and shoved her hand into his chest, pushing him from the door and proceeded to slam it in his shocked face. Taking a few calming breaths, Hermione did her best to soothe her heartbeat before sinking back into the cushioned bench. She knew this was something that would possibly need to be dealt with when she agreed to the post. He was the Potions Professor after all, so chances were extremely high Hermione was going to converse with him at some point. However, she wasn't prepared for a confrontation so early, or that it would've transpired in such an offensive way.

Frustration had a way of making Hermione feel claustrophobic, and the small amount of calming potion she'd drank was doing nothing for the growing anxiety inside. She grabbed her wand and made sure Draco was long gone before venturing out into the train; she knew Lavender and Parvati were also taking the train to the school today and decided to seek them out. Lavender was the charms professor and Parvati was apprenticing under Madam Pomfrey for the next two years, after which she would be taking over the post permanently; both women were close mates with Hermione, after they returned to Hogwarts following the war they became fast friends and held each other many an evening when the night terrors crashed through them all. That year had been rough, her relationship with Ron fizzled out quicker than it started and she rebounded with someone who later became her husband, Theo Knott. He died in a horrible Quidditch match two years into their marriage; Malfoy was the one who told her, held her close while the whole world shattered around her. That was fourteen years ago. It took Hermione awhile to bring herself out of the darkness, but when she did, she drank too much whiskey and slept with Draco and then ran far away from her entire life. Left everything behind and moved to Canada, where she taught Grammar and Literature to Muggles and pretended she wasn't Hermione Knot nee Granger and that had life suited her just fine.

Draco sulked back to his carriage and plopped unceremoniously into the bench next to his friend and fellow professor of Arithmancy, Blaise Zabini.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Blaise didn't miss how sour his best friend looked.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, "Granger's here."

Blaise let out a low whistle in response, Draco had it bad for the brainy witch and had since Theo first brought her around the Slytherin commons during eighth year. Draco leaned forward and let out an exasperated sigh, "I flirted a little bit, and she just pushed me right out of her carriage, literally. Made mention of that Gala in Spain from 2005, the one where I got so pissed I woke up naked in the hallway and locked out of my room with no wand." Blaise let out a hearty laugh, "I remember that, you and Hermione were kind of all over each other at the afterparty. I thought you were finally attempting to make a move."

"Well fuck man, maybe I did. I don't remember even going to the afterparty that night, let alone that Granger was there. Did you see anything?"

Blaise thought for a moment and shook his head no, "Sorry mate, but when we get to the school I can sift through mine and your memories, and we will try the pensive." Draco nodded his head and set back, he wanted a chance with her, and he needed to find out what the source of her animosity was. They long ago mended the gigantic burning bridge between them, after Theo died they became quite close. But not too long after that damn Gala she ran off to parts unknown, and he hadn't seen the witch nor heard from her in ten years. Maybe he told her how he felt in a drunken haze or made an inappropriate comment...something to scare her away. Draco felt the train lurch forward as it slowly stirred awake and began leaving the station. He needed answers; maybe it would be simpler just to ask Hermione herself.  
-

Hermione found Lavender easily enough. She was occupying a carriage just a few meters from her. The strong floral scent of Lavender's expensive perfume was the giveaway though. "Oh, Hermione! I'm so excited you're finally joining us! It's going to be just like eighth year again, minus the emotional turmoil of course!" Hermione couldn't help but smile. Lavender had a way about her that didn't allow for anyone to be upset when near. Her infectious optimism was one of Hermione's favorite traits, that and Lavender was the only one who could charm her wild curls. She moved to sit beside her friend and found little room to relax. There were luggage and bags everywhere. She settled for a small spot near one of the lower tower of trunks and went about telling Lavender what happened with Draco.

"That slimy ball of fudge!" Lavender exclaimed when Hermione finished letting her in on the earlier events. She was one of the few people who knew everything, including how torn up Hermione had been after that night in Spain. She waited for hours after the morning's first rays of sunlight awoken her that day. He never arrived and never tried to contact her afterward. She was completely gutted and cried on Lavender's shoulders for weeks before deciding to move away.

"I thought I was over it, and him," She said quietly. "He still looks so...and he was just standing there like...I don't know why this is so hard!"

Lavender emptied a spot next to her distraught friend and placed a comforting arm around her. "Don't get yourself worked up okay. Just think about all those books waiting for you at Hogwarts and concentrate on that. This Draco business will sort itself out eventually, and maybe you can just ask him why he is such an abominable example of the male species."

Hermione smiled and leaned into her friends embrace. She honestly was getting a little too worked over a brief five-minute interaction with the snarky blond. "You're right as always Lav. " She lifted her head form Lavenders shoulder and used her wand to freshen her face, "Have you seen Neville yet? He was supposed to be catching the train with Harry and Hagrid." Hermione asked, eager to ditch the topic of one Draco Malfoy.

"Why is Harry here?"Lavender creased her brows in confusion, Harry was an Auror after all, and she'd heard nothing about him joining the staff.

"Since Neville will be becoming Headmaster next year, they need to redo the wards and Harry will be his secret keeper. There is a lot of intricate spellwork and other secrets I'm not privy to so I don't understand all the mechanics. Since I was moving today, Harry decided to just tag along with us."

"Oh! Well, that's exciting! I think I spied Neville when I first boarded, near the rear. We can go look?"

"Yes, and let's grab Parvati on the way; otherwise she will end up shagging Cormac again. I saw him working his sleazy lines on her when I came to find you. We do NOT need that to happen again." Hermione shuddered at the memory. While she had her own romantic hang-ups, Cormac managed to make Draco look like a saint in comparison to the number he did on their wayward friend last year and Parvati would run right back to him with the whisper of a few pretty words.

"Sweet Merlin, will she ever learn!" Lavender grabbed hold of one of Hermione's hands and lead her out into the train, a few of their friends offered them polite hellos as they rushed by them. Hermione did her best to wave back, but Lavender was yanking her rather hard through the aisle. She did manage a "Hello how are you?" to a frazzled looking Susan Bones, who was the Professor of Muggle Studies when she wrestled her hand away and let Lavender continuing stomping towards Parvati's compartment.

"Oh, I'm fine." Susan rushed out before racing away, which was incredibly strange. She was always a super chatty witch and would go on and on about her famous fiance and superstar Quidditch player, Oliver Wood. Hermione heard Lavender screech "Not again!" and immediately forgot about Susan's odd behavior.

"I swear you are trying to put me in an early grave! Did you learn nothing last time!? I mean, just how big is his cock, that your legs spread like peach marmalade every bloody time he says hello?"

Hermione found her friends nose to nose and red-faced when she reached them. A half-dressed Cormac was storming down the aisle ahead of her, and she tried her best not to laugh as his pants found it impossible to stay about his hips.

"You are way out of line Lavender and have no right to interfere with my love life!" Parvati was reaching for her wand, and no doubt would've hexed their friend's hair blue again when Hermione flung herself between them.

"Come on guys, Cormac is so not worth this!" Hermione softly pushed her friends apart and relaxed a little when both began to breathe normally again.

"Tell her Hermione. She needs to bud out of my business!"

"No, Hermione. You tell her that when it comes to keeping her heart safe from that lecher, I will absolutely not BUD OUT!"

"It is so not that serious!

"Oh, it sooooo is!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and just when she was about to interject her own opinion on the matter, a blood-curdling scream rang out, and the lights began flickering furiously.

"What was that?" All three of the woman whispered at the same time.

"Everyone stay in your compartments!" Someone shouted from outside their own, Hermione recognized it instantly.

That was Harry's voice. She, of course, rushed out to meet him and nearly collided with the frantic Auror.

"Hermione!" He was happy to see she was unharmed but the lights were still flickering, and the joy quickly replaced by the grim likelihood something nefarious was afoot.

"Grab your wand, and stay behind me. Neville and I checked the back part of the train already, and I have him guarding that half. Just in case." Hermoine nodded her agreeance and slowly followed Harry, as they checked each compartment one by one. They sent each of their fellow travelers to the back of the train with Neville and assured them they would be safe there. Draco and Blaise insisted on coming with them when they came upon the two and Hermione nearly screamed no. But Harry just nodded his head and kept walking.

The four of them moved through the train quickly and as they came upon the last compartment, were all becoming more at ease that it was just a freak accident, and maybe the scream was a misguided prank of some sort. Perhaps the still flickering lights were a malfunction on the trains part despite what the conductor had said.

Those hopes were soon gone however when Harry opened the door, and they were all greeted with the bloodied and very dead body of Susan Bones. Her pretty face frozen in a permeant state of fear, and a dagger protruding from her chest.

AN:I know, another Wip. I just couldnt help myself! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
